


The Five Vocaloid idols and their #1 Fans

by SHSL_Writer0



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHSL_Writer0/pseuds/SHSL_Writer0
Summary: Basically an Idol Danganronpa AU I wanted to make! The idols are Kyoko, Angie, Chiaki, K1-B0, and Shuichi and you know who the fans are.There will be smut here but not in the beginning, maybe somewhere in the middle. I will give them vocaloid voices they use after an inspiration with a vocaloid cover of Osomatsu San Op-Shuichi will have Miku's voice when performingKyoko is MeikoChiaki will be LukaK1-B0 and Angie are Len and Rin(I was gonna have Kazuichi x Gundham but I scratched the idea)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Amami Rantaro/K1-B0, Fukawa Touko & Naegi Komaru, Kamukura Izuru/Nanami Chiaki, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, Shinguji Korekiyo/Yonaga Angie
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

A notice 

The characters personalities won't be canon much, such as Kyoko would be less dense and gentle or Shuichi isn't normally nervous, but a selective talker! Yeah- That's about it for the notices-


	2. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The idols getting ready for their concert and their fans getting ready to see it lol

The famous Pop Idol group, “Sakura Blossoms” were rehearsing their lines with their managers, Sayaka Maizono and Nagito Komaeda. Nagito made sure they were in sync while Sayaka checked if their attire was appropriate for the show. 

“Wonderful! You’re all filled with hope and excitement!” Nagito smiled proudly. 

“And Shirogane has done an excellent job with the outfits!” Sayaka smiled. 

“Well she is the famous Cosplayer, Miss Maizono” Shuichi, known as White Sakura, said softly. 

“Yes yes I know!” Sayaka laughed slightly before noticing Kyoko’s ( Violet Sakura) uneasy aura, “Oh Violet… Are you uneasy for our show?” She asked. 

“Erm… Yes I am Miss Maizono… I’m still not comfortable being on stage in front of many people” Kyoko says. 

“Oh you’ll do fine! Just follow the beat to the song and ignore them… Or just keep in mind, We’re rooting for you Violet!” Nagito smiled. 

“That’s right Vi” Chiaki, Pink Sakura, smiled gently putting her hand on Kyoko’s shoulder. 

“Thank you all” Kyoko smiled gently. 

A stage crew member came up to them telling them , “You five have 40 minutes left until show time”. 

“Yahoo! Thank you!” Angie, Yellow Sakura, thanked the crew member before they left. 

“I’m sure we can do this! We just have to believe in ourselves!” Kiibo, Blue Sakura, smiled with his pride. 

“I agree with Kiibo, he’s right,” Shuichi says smiling lightly. 

_ Meanwhile with their fans  _

“Yo! Get up Amami, Kaito! GET UP! GET UP!!!” Kokichi yelled at his two roommates who groggily woke up with a frown. 

“What Kokichi…” Rantaro groaned. 

“OMFG!! DID YOU GUYS FORGET!?!” Kokichi gasped in horror. 

“Forget what…?” Kaito mumbled.

“Oh my god! Today’s the concert! We only have 40 minutes left!” Kokichi said, making the two guys jolt up from their separate beds to get ready. 

“Shit shit shit shit!!” Rantaro panicked getting his clothes on quickly so did Kaito. 

“Kamukura Senpai is coming with Korekiyo any minute now! Once he gives me a call we go!” Kokichi says as Rantaro and Kaito nodded. 

“What do you think their outfits are now? I bet it’s cute~!” Kokichi grinned. 

“All their outfits are cute, I’ve heard they hired a Cosplayer to do their outfits.” Rantaro mumbled. 

“Only cosplayer We know is Shirogane san, could it be her?” Kaito thought aloud. 

“It’s a possibility “ Kokichi grinned as his phone rang, “They’re here! Let’s go!” 

Kaito and Rantaro nodded, grabbed their stuff and followed Kokichi outside of their house and got into Izuru’s car.

“You guys seem very eager for the concert” Korekiyo mused as he made sure his mask was on correctly. 

“Well duh! We’ve been waiting for the concert for weeks! We all know White Sakura is the cutest!” Kokichi said with joy as Kaito agreed. 

“I disagree the cutest is Blue Sakura” Rantaro sighed earning glares from the purple heads. 

“I say, Yellow Sakura is the cutest among them,” Korekiyo said with a slight smirk. 

“How boring. They all are cute, I find Pink Sakura Adorable” Izuru mumbled. 

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff we like Kamukura! LOL!” Kokichi laughed. 

“That is none of your concern ouma” Kamukura says annoyed in his tone. 

“What songs are they singing for this concert again?” Kaito asked. 

“I think they’re singing “I like you, I love you” written by Yellow Sakura.” Rantaro replied if he remembered correctly. 

“Ooooh! I can’t wait!” Kokichi exclaimed almost jumping from his seat. 

“Calm down Ouma.. We’re here” Izuru says before parking in a spot. 

“Yes! Let’s go! So we can get front row seats!!” Ouma shouted. 

“Sorry Ouma, But Kamukura said we’re taking the middle row for a better view,” Korekiyo says, making the smaller guy pout. 

* * *

That's the end for this chapter! Be prepared for the next one! ^^


	3. The Concert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The concert has started and the fans are excited!!

The Idols put their mask on, and then got on stage as their audience greeted them with enthusiasm and joy. They waved to their audience smiling brightly. Sayaka chats with Nagito backstage and makes sure nothing is gonna happen.    
  
“How is everyone today!!” Angie shouted to the crowd with a bright look. 

In response the patrons yelled, “GOOD!!” making Angie giggle. 

“We’re glad everyone came to our performance! And we hope you have a wonderful time listening to our concert!” Kiibo says as the crowd cheered more. 

The five idols looked at one another and nodded, “HERE WE GO!!” They yell and posed as music started to play.    
  
  


“Ne, ne, ne, nee, ne, chotto ii?

Isogashii nara, gomen

Sukoshi dake, ne, sukoshi de ii?

Oshaberi ni tsukiatte” Angie sang. 

  
“Doushiyou ka? Nani shiyou ka?

Etto, geemo demo suru?

Shitori shiyo

Shiritori rin

Gomen ne, tsuzukanai ne” Shuichi sang after Angie. 

“Onaka sukanai? Nani ka tabetai?

Eeto, atashi mizu de ii ya

Kimi monita kara, me o hanashita

Suki ni hisshi ni shimyureeto

Sore na no ni baka mitsumeraretara

Nodo ga kawaite koe de nai” Kyoko and Chiaki sang together. 

“Puhaa doushiyou

Ano ne, jitsu wa ne…

Dame da, yappari kowai no” The five idols sang together doing some small dances here and there. 

“Kimochi tsutaetai yo anata ni

Kono kimochi doushite kurushii no” Kiibo chanted.

“Hey Hey Hey Hey!

Hey, could you wait a minute?

I’m sorry, just one little moment of your time?

Hey just a second, HEY! for a little while.

I only want to spend some time with you.” Chiaki piped up and swung her little wand around (something similar to usami’s). 

“So what can we do? Just Let me think, now.

Um, maybe we could play janken-shiyo?

Jankenpon! Uh, Something else then?

I’m sorry, I’m really no good at this am I?” Kiibo and Shuichi performed together. 

“Maybe you’re hungry.

Do you want something to eat?

I guess, I think I’ll just have water to drink.

Even if so suddenly, all these feelings inside me.

Leave my face red, leave me feeling kind of weak.

So, then would it be okay?

If today I heard you say something about you and me?

-Well, anyway- I just don’t know what to do.

Speaking honestly and true.

It’s no good, no luck, I’m too afraid.” Angie giggled a little at the end of when she sang.    
  
“I want to tell you just how I feel about you.

But why is it so difficult just for me to tell you?” They all sang together. 

“I wish that I could say it, sorry, I, wait a minute

I just want to, um, er I wish, hey, um, I can’t say it.

You’re the one that I, um, you’re the one that I, uh

You’re the one that I, er, you’re the one that I , I–

Hey honestly, I um, truly I mean it, er,

I just want to tell you, uh–

You’re the one that I-

Sort of, kind of, um, I mean it’s just kind of–

Honestly truly and I wanted to tell you that–” Kiibo, Shuichi, and Angie singed almost losing their breath. 

“I sort of kind of can’t I’m not very good at this   
I wish I wish I wasn’t so nervous!   
Just a minute!” Chiaki and Kyouko did a little dance together. 

“I- That I- That- That I…   
That I’m in love with–!   
I- That I- That- That I…   
That I’m in love with you!!” The idols jumped a little doing their ending pose. The crowd cheered and encouraged them to sing another song.   
  


“Well should we?” Shuichi whispered to them.    
  
The other four shrugged and glanced over to Sayaka and Nagito. As said, the two managers smiled and enlightened them to sing again right after a break.    
  
The famous icons looked at their fans and smiled, “ We’ll sing right after this short 30 minute break!” They said and their lovely crowd cheered as they left the stage.    
  


_In the dressing room_   
  


“Jeez! That was harder than our daily vocal workouts!” Chiaki sighed, gulping down some water. 

“Yeah it was! But Atua says we are strong with our voices!” Angie giggled. 

“Awesome work you five!” Sayaka complemented the celebrities as Nagito agreed. 

“Thank you Miss Maizono!” The five thanked her. 

“But what song are we gonna sing for the encore? Atua says there are no more ideas to sing..” Angie sighed. 

“Do we have any suggestions?” Nagito questioned as Shuichi raised his hand, “Yes Shuichi?” 

“Is it alright if we sing Conqueror?” Shuichi fidgeted in place with nervousness. 

“Oh the song that you and Chiaki were begging to sing ever since you five did a cover for it!” Nagito beamed at the idea. 

“So is that a yes Mister Komaeda?” Chiaki asked. 

“Yes! Absolutely!” The albino male cheered. 

Tsumugi had come in with their second outfits for their next performance, “And good timing too! I’ve sewed new outfits for this!” The cosplayer laughed in weeb. 

“That’s wonderful!! You five get ready! I’ll let you know when we’re ready for the next part of our show!” Sayaka says as the Sakura Blossoms nodded.  
  
  
 _With the five #1 fans_

"I can't wait for the next song! Kokichi why didn't you say we could've encored?!" Kaito exclaimed. 

"Woah! I didn't know Momota-Chan!" Kokichi pouted. 

"I wonder what song is next" Rantaro said after he went to use the restroom. 

"Whatever it is, it's gonna be good!" Both Kaito and Kokichi grinned. 

"I've got our second snacks... Kaito, Kokichi... You are not aloud to eat almost 70% of the food we bought" Korekiyo glared after getting more soda and food with Izuru. 

"Sowwyyyyyy!" Kokichi said with his baby voice which he earned a "Really?" look from Izuru.   
  
  
"Shh! Sit down Quickly! It's starting!" Kaito shouted as the others sat down again as the curtains opened again revealing the Sakura Blossoms.   
  
  
"Woahhh..." Rantaro beamed at the sight they were wearing.   
  
  
The idols were wearing lovely short skirt dresses of their designed color. And they seem to be look a likes of Japan's favorite Techno Digital Idol, Miku's desgined outfit. They waved and smiled.   
  
  
"Thank you all for waiting!! We hope you enjoy our second song, "Conqueror"!" Shuichi said with his brightened tone as the crowd hollered with joy. 

  
Kokichi and Kaito grinned happily to see their favorite idol.   
  
"We hope we enjoy this song and then if anyone has a backstage pass, come meet us and get out signature!" Chiaki announced as Izuru took out 6 backstage passes.   
  
"Wait why do you have six??" Rantaro asked the black hair male.   
  
  
"Naegi called me saying he overslept and is rushing here, So I bought 6" Izuru explained, earning nods from the other four.   
  
  
"Sorry I'm late!!" Makoto said panting and sat down next to Rantaro.   
  
  
"It's fine Naegi Kun" Izuru mumbled as he stared at his favorite idol.   
  
  
As the showed continued, the six boys fawned over their favorite idols and argued a little who was the best. The show had ended and it was time to meet their idols! But That is for the next chapter Nehe~!


	4. Fan Embarrassment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The six fanboys embarrass themselves.. except Izuru, since he's a perfectionist. This is a quick chapter since it was rushed

It was time to meet the idols! Kokichi and Kaito were pumped to meet White Sakura, Makoto and Rantaro were nervous that they'd embarrass themselves, and Korekiyo & Izuru were just stoned faced.    
  
“Next!” Shuichi yells as Kokichi runs up to him with a grin, “Hello! What may your name be?” 

“I’m Kokichi Ouma! I’m the Supreme leader of an evil organization-” Kokichi got cut off by a crew member bumping into them causing Kokichi to land on Shuichi. 

Usually when someone accidentally falls on someone, it would be the person on top of the other! But sadly nope! Kokichi landed right in between Shuichi’s thighs and he could see his… panties. Kaito was flabbergasted as Kokichi and Shuichi blushed a bright shade of pink. 

“I’M SO SORRY!” Kokichi scrambled up and then helped Shuichi up before whispering, “Cute panties…” 

“E-eh?! You saw m-my?!” Shuichi blushed more. 

“U-uh!! Can we forget about this and sign my book!!” Kokichi suggested with a sheepish grin. 

Shuichi nodded and signed the book as Kaito took out his book for Shuichi to sign… but it wasn’t his book. 

“U-um… s-sir are those your b-boxer?!” Shuichi embarrassingly says quietly to him. 

“Oh shit! Sorry!” Kaito was now embarrassed and looked around his jacket for his book and found it in his pocket, “H-here” 

Shuichi signed it and looked away from the two to sign his other fans’ papers and stuff. 

‘Fuck. We embarrassed ourselves’ Kaito and Kokichi mentally yelled and cried. 

At least they were worse than Korekiyo, Rantaro, and Makoto though, Oh boy. Makoto accidentally slipped and slipped his soda on himself, Korekiyo brought his book in his red rope and white paint on it, and Rantaro flirted with Kiibo and failed, gaining weird glances. Izuru being a perfectionist he was, earned Chiaki’s acquaintances and exchanged phone numbers with her. 

The other four idols just slipped their phone numbers in the pockets of Kaito, Makoto, Kokichi, Rantaro, and Korekiyo since they wanted to get them better. 


	5. Amami's attempt to flirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically Rantaro's flirting go wrong

This is gonna be a short one! Basically a 4.5 chapter!    
  
  
Rantaro ,being the last fan to come up to get Kiibo’s autograph, decided to make an attempt to flirt with Kiibo. As he reached him, he started out his small plan to make the white haired boy blush. 

“Hello!” Kiibo greeted with a happy smile which would always melt Rantaro’s heart. 

“Hello gorgeous,  you're looking extra fine today~” He said with a sheepish smirk, even if he was a flirt back in school, he couldn’t help but cringe at his own flirts.    
  
“Oh! Thanks!” Kiibo said with an innocent grin. 

‘Ah god, he’s too wholesome-’ Rantaro thought before speaking again, “You know, you're too cute to be single”   
  
“Eh?” Kiibo tilted his head not getting what he meant but thinks this is a friendly conversation and spoke, “Then you shouldn’t be single too! You’re cute too!” 

  
Rantaro blushed before doing another attempt to flirt, “Suddenly, all the love songs I hear remind me of you” which he got as “You’re very sweet!” for an answer 

Rantaro couldn’t help but get some stares from others, mainly a certain girl who had the tendency to ship people. 

“I’m still wearing the smile you gave me” Rantaro winked at Kiibo. 

“I gave you a smile? Oh I am honored to know that!” He smiled. 

“Sir you’re taking too long, I’d have to ask to leave soon” A body guard said, earning a nervous nod from Rantaro. 

  
Kiibo signed rantaro’s shirt and Rantaro thanked him before leaving and saying, “ Argh, I have a problem. I can’t get you out of my head!!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please bare with me and my writing!


End file.
